


We're Safe and Sound

by honestmischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Magic, POV Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief
Summary: It was in the middle of a battle in Central Park when Tony and Loki realized how much they cared about each other.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 232





	We're Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Sesil!! I'm sorry this is so late but it's still before midnight for you, so I made it! I wrote fluff with some action and I hope you like it! And I hope you're having a wonderful birthday! <3 
> 
> Title is from Safe and Sound by Capital Cities

Tony wasn’t very surprised when the Avengers got called in. It was a Thursday afternoon, which usually meant that Loki was up to something. The team was usually annoyed by his antics, but at least the god of mischief stuck to a schedule so they could be prepared. Tony thought that it was nice of him. 

Loki wouldn’t tell him what he had planned for the day and Tony was only a little frustrated that he couldn’t prepare. Sure, Tony would prefer if he didn’t have to fight the man that he was kind of dating (maybe), but Loki was the happiest version of himself when he was causing mischief. As long as no one got hurt, Tony let it happen. Also, the Avengers had no idea that Tony was secretly seeing the god that tried to take over the planet, so he couldn’t exactly just let Loki do whatever he wanted without fighting back. 

Their opposite sides of the battlefield was something that Tony and Loki never talked about. It was better left alone. Tony didn’t want to say anything to make Loki leave, especially since they haven’t even decided if they were officially in a relationship or not. Neither of them liked to talk about difficult things. 

“What’s Loki up to this time?” Clint asked. 

“It doesn’t seem to be Loki who started it,” Steve announced. “He has gotten into a fight with another sorcerer.” 

_ Another one?  _ Loki was already a handful on his own, Tony was unsure if the Avengers could deal with someone else with magic. 

“Her name is Amora, but many of us in Asgard call her the Enchantress,” Thor explained. “I assume that she is here for me.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Why would she be looking for you?”

“Amora is rather… seductive. She has wished to marry me for centuries and will stop anyone in her way,” Thor responded. 

Tony listened to Steve explain how Loki and Amora were battling in Central Park, using various spells and magical weapons against each other. The Avengers had to go try to stop them and keep the general public safe. 

“But what does this have to do with Loki?” Tony asked. 

It didn’t make sense why Amora was fighting Loki instead of the Avengers. Loki and Thor rarely spoke to each other outside of battles, so it seemed like Amora was wasting her time. 

“I guess we have to go find out,” Bruce said. 

The team took a few minutes to suit up before heading to Central Park. The Enchantress was tall and blonde, and there was something about her that seemed inhumanely beautiful. Tony understood why she received that title. If he were to have seen her before Afghanistan, he would have been entranced by her beauty. 

Instead, Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off of the other mage in the park. Loki’s black hair was flowing out of place due to the gusts of his magic that he aimed towards Amora. He was concentrated on the battle, biting his lower lip without breaking his gaze of the sorceress in front of him. The intensity of his focus was breathtaking, and Tony wished that he could just watch the whole thing. Unfortunately, he had to do the right thing and stop them so no one got hurt. 

“Amora! You must stop. There are innocent lives at risk,” Thor said, interrupting Tony’s thoughts. 

The Enchantress only snarled in response, and then sent another blast of magic Loki’s way. The god was able to create a forcefield just in time to defend himself. Tony was glad that he was wearing his suit so no one could see him look at Loki in awe. 

“Stand down, Amora! This is your last chance,” Steve told her. 

“I am not here to battle with you, Captain,” she turned to the Avengers and said. “Loki is in my way.” 

“Oh,  _ shut up _ ,” Loki said, clearly exasperated. 

That only angered Amora even more, causing her to throw actual fire at Loki. It was easy for him to step out of the way, but there were too many citizens around for the Avengers to let her get away with something so dangerous. 

Tony still didn’t understand why Amora and Loki were fighting to begin with, but it seemed like Loki wanted it to stop as well. He blasted magical energy at her and threw some daggers, but the fight continued. 

After a little while, Tony tried blasting his repulsors at her. Amora was too fast for Tony to keep up with and kept stepping aside to avoid getting hit. She then turned to him with a raised eyebrow that made him feel like he was mocking her. The Enchantress seemed offended that a mortal would dare to attack her. She clearly hadn’t heard of Iron Man, who had fought much worse than her. 

Amora directed a blast of green magic towards Tony in retaliation and he was able to fly away just in time. It was a close call, but she missed him. 

“This ends now, Amora,” Loki stated, causing Amora to direct her attention away from Tony. 

“You’re  _ always  _ in the way,” she said angrily. 

Loki smirked, and then suddenly there were at least 50 illusions of the god of mischief scattered around Central Park. Tony couldn’t even tell which one of them was the real Loki. He chuckled as he realized that Loki really put himself (and his illusions) in the way. Amora was too busy destroying his illusions to fight any of the Avengers. 

Tony wasn’t able to finish watching the scene unfold in front of him because he felt someone wrap a hand around his waist. His surroundings disappeared and he found himself standing in an alley a few blocks away from Central Park. The arm was still wrapped tightly around him, and he looked up to see Loki staring down at him. 

“You should stay here where it’s safe,” Loki said. 

Tony lifted his faceplate so he could get a better look at him. Loki was standing so close that their faces were only centimeters apart. His green eyes still had a leftover glow from the use of his seidr and Tony could only stare in awe. Before Tony was aware of what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed him. It was exhilarating, Tony felt so alive as he kissed Loki with the sound of the battle in the background. 

“As much as I’d love to continue, I have a sorceress to defeat.” Loki winked, and then teleported away. 

And with that, Tony stood alone in the alley. 

“You know I can fly, right?” Tony grumbled to himself after putting his face plate back in place, even though he knew that Loki couldn’t hear him. He could be back in Central Park in 30 seconds.

“I believe Loki cares about you, Sir,” JARVIS said into his ear. 

Tony took a second to really think about what JARVIS said before going back to Central Park. Was it true? Honestly, Tony was surprised. It wasn’t that he was lonely, he always had Rhodey and Pepper, and his Avengers teammates were nice, but it had been a while since someone tried to keep Tony away from danger like that. It was well known that he was prone to partaking in potentially disastrous activities, but no one ever physically dragged him away.

Loki was different. He actually held Tony in his arms and took him away from the fight after Amora almost hit him with her magic. The god was concerned and didn’t want him to get hurt. Tony felt a warmth in his chest that he had never experienced before and he suddenly wanted to go up to Loki and pull him into the biggest hug he’d ever given. He wanted to thank him for being one of the only people in his life that wanted him to be safe. 

Tony then realized he wouldn’t want Loki to get hurt either. The thought of Loki in the middle of a battle with a powerful sorceress made Tony feel sick, and he immediately took flight towards Central Park. He didn’t want Loki to be alone. Tony didn’t have any magic of his own, but he still needed to be there to help. Even if Loki could defeat her alone, he didn’t have to. 

When Tony returned to the park, he found Thor, Clint, Natasha, and Steve working on getting the tourists and citizens in the park out of the area. Tony didn't even know where the Hulk was. Loki continued to throw blasts of magic towards the sorceress, but she continued to send some of her own in return. They were only going back and forth.

Tony landed next to Loki and the god looked at him with a concerned expression that he rarely seen anyone make towards him. 

“I’m back,” Tony said. “I have an idea.” 

Before Loki had a chance to respond, Tony flew away to confront Amora. He held up an arm with his repulsor ready to fire. 

“That did not work well for you last time, Man of Iron,” she sneered. 

“It didn’t,” Tony agreed. “But this will.”

Tony fired his repulser and Amora was able to easily defend herself with her magic. The distraction allowed Loki to send a mix of fire and magic towards Amora that knocked her down to the ground. She attempted to stand up, but Loki was quick enough to handcuff her and bind her magic. 

Loki looked up at Tony and grinned. Tony wished that he could see him smile all of the time. 

Thor took Amora back to Asgard, and Tony had to go back to the tower with the rest of the Avengers to debrief. After a couple of hours, Tony was finally able to return to his penthouse. He was alone for only a few minutes before Loki appeared in the room with him. 

“Are you hurt?” Loki asked before Tony could greet him. 

“No. Are you?” Tony asked. He really hoped that he wasn’t. The thought of Loki getting hurt still made him feel sick. 

“I am fine,” Loki responded. 

“Good,” Tony said. 

Loki took a seat next to Tony on the couch. They sat in silence for a little while, neither of them knowing what to say next. They both knew that change was coming. 

“Why did you drag me away from the fight?” Tony asked once the quietness became too deafening. 

“Everyone always told me that magic is dangerous. I never believed them until it threatened someone that I care about,” Loki told him. 

Tony had been seeing Loki for a few weeks. They kissed and gone to bed together plenty of times, but this was a sincere side of the god that Tony hadn’t seen before. 

“I like your magic,” Tony replied. “And I care about you too.” It was the truth, and he wanted Loki to know. 

“I’m glad that we can agree,” Loki said. 

“So why did she go after you?” Tony asked. 

“She thought that if she got rid of me, Thor would no longer be distracted in Midgard,” Loki told him. 

Tony wanted to laugh. Amora’s plan was ridiculous for two reasons. One, that would just make Thor hate her even more. If she did succeed, he would never marry the woman who killed his brother. And two, Loki was too strong of a mage to not survive a magical attack. She severely underestimated him. 

“What an idiot,” Tony scoffed. 

Loki let out an amused laugh in response. 

There was a question that Tony wanted to ask, but he couldn’t find the courage to. He wanted to know what was going on between them. Were they together? Tony hoped that they were. He liked Loki a lot, and he wanted Loki to officially be his. 

“I like you,” Tony mumbled quietly. He wasn’t able to say it very loud without getting nervous. 

“I would hope so,” Loki replied with a light chuckle. 

Tony looked up at Loki to see him staring at him with a fond expression. Talking about things was usually hard for Tony, but it was starting to seem like it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“No, I  _ really  _ like you,” Tony told him. 

Loki grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tony realized that he didn’t want to be far apart from Loki ever again. 

“I want you to be mine,” Loki replied, and Tony was glad that he said what they were both thinking. 

“Good,” Tony said with a soft smile.

Tony expected to feel different after finally establishing what they were to each other, but he didn’t. It was nice to finally make things clear, but it didn’t change how he felt about Loki. He adored Loki for a long time.

Tony also wanted to know what was going to happen next. They still were on opposite sides, even though they had the chance to work together against Amora. Tony couldn’t stop himself from wondering what that would mean for them. Even though that was important and had to be addressed at some point, Tony couldn’t bring himself to care just yet. He was with Loki, and he wanted to spend time with him without thinking about anything complicated.

“Will you hold me?” Tony asked. “We’ve had a busy day and I’m tired.”

Loki moved over on the couch and wrapped his arms around him. Tony let himself sink into him and let out a content sigh.

“I will do anything to keep you safe, Anthony. I promise you,” Loki told him. 

Being in Loki’s arms was the safest that Tony felt in a long time. Loki teleported Tony away from the fight to keep him safe, but all he really had to do was just hold him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, the least confident I've ever felt about a fic but whatever I hope y'all like it!


End file.
